No Place I'd Rather Be
by Cipher032
Summary: Percy returning to Thalia in the dead of night after being away. Short Perlia one-shot made into a more than one shot...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a little story that I wrote in my free time and published at the request of a good friend. First time publishing a work of mine, reviews, complimentative, constructive, or otherwise are welcome.**

**-The Demon Lord**

Percy POV

I slowly crept up to the door of Cabin Three in the quiet of the night. Chiron had asked me to go fetch something and I had arrived late at night. I was exhausted; Chiron saw that and allowed me to go to bed.

As I reached for the door knob, I thought of Thalia. Gods I missed her so much, I love her more than anything, and I knew that she had a soft spot for me and only me. But the question, after leaving camp for a week, would she spare my life or take it?

I cautiously turned the door knob and slowly and quietly opened the door, trying hard not to wake Thals if she were inside. After the whole Gaea rising thing, falling into Tartarus, and fighting our second war, Chiron had gone soft and allowed Thalia to sleep in my cabin. She would have nightmares sleeping without me, and I without her, though not as bad. Our nightmares had lessened recently, but I was worried, a week had passed after all.

I stepped inside and carefully shut the door, and looked into the darkness of Cabin three. I looked past the fountain in the center to the far side of the cabin where my bed sat and noticed a figure laying on their side. I had an idea who it was. I snuck over to my dresser and grabbed a clean change of clothes and made my way to the showers. The shower just happens to be the one place where I subconsciously allow myself to get wet; it just feels natural and relaxing.

I reflected on my little adventure, but my mind kept drifting back to Thalia. Her beautiful figure, the feel of her in my arms, the displays of affection for me and only me, all of it made me smile.

I finished my shower and dried off. I put on a clean Camp Half Blood t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I made my way to the door and opened it to find a sleepy looking Thalia at the door, hand raised and ready to knock on the now open door. She was looking at my chest, wearing one of my camp shirts and her pajama pants. She looked absolutely beautiful, her dark hair disheveled.

"Hey" is all I can say before she quickly and tightly wraps her arms around me. I return the embrace and take in her scent, that wonderful smell of fresh air and pine trees. She buries her face in my chest and we stay like that for a little while. I'm the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry," I start, but she interrupts me.

"I missed you" She says in her sleepy voice.

"I'm sorry" I repeat again "Chiron asked, and I wanted to help."

"I know." Was her reply "I missed you, you stupid Kelp Head."

"I'm sor-" I try, but I am interrupted by a kiss. I kiss her back and pour all of my love into it. After a few seconds we pull away.

"Stop it." She says. I decide to drop the task of apologizing. This is Thalia's way of showing love, her decision not to go off on me like she would with anyone else, and just stand here embracing each other. I smile as I look at her. This time she breaks the silence.

"I love you" She says. It is one of the rare times that she ever says those three words to me first. When we became friends, the hard shell of her personality cracked, allowing me inside to fill the gaps.

"I love you too" I reply instantly, for it is true. She looks up at me and smiles. We stay there for a few more minutes until she yawns loudly.

"Sleepy?" I ask and she nods. Without thinking I pick her up and walk to my bed, and she is too tired to object. I set her down and lie down next to her and we cuddle up to each other.

"Tomorrow you're going to get it, you know. I'm just too glad you're back right now." She states with a smile.

"Sure you are" I reply and kiss her forehead.

"Oh you know it's going to happen" She retorts.

"Mmhmm. Now get some sleep Thals. I love you." I reply with a smile.

"Love you too Kelp Head" she replies as she closes her eyes. Shortly thereafter she succumbs to sleep, and I can't help but smile at her form, for right now, there is no other place I'd rather be than with my arms around the person I love most.


	2. Chapter 2

**So my friend convinced me to keep writing… so now we are here.**

Percy POV

I woke up and smiled, I felt great, all warm and fuzzy all over. I opened my eyes and looked at the face of my beautiful girlfriend Thalia. She still had her arms wrapped tightly around me, snuggling up to me as close as possible. I kissed her forehead and held her protectively as I waited for her to wake up. Rays of sun were shining in through the windows where they could. There was still a faint smell of pine needles. It was already warm. I yawned and looked around the room, then back at Thalia.

After a while she finally stirred. She buried her face in the crook of my neck. I rubbed soothing circles into her back.

"I hate you" she said, breaking the silence "You've made me go all soft and mushy." I chuckled at her statement.

"But that's a good thing though." I replied with a smile, and I could tell she was smiling too.

"I guess." She agreed. "What time is it?" I looked at the clock

"Nine, why?"

"We should probably get up."

"Why?" I whined, dragging out the y. "I want to stay right here."

"Yeah, me too, but I'm hungry, I bet you are too." She had a point, literally, she poked my stomach. "We can get back to this later."

I pouted, but let go of her. She lifted herself up and off the bed and grabbed a change of clothes and went to the bathroom. I got up and went to my dresser and changed (nobody was around but Thals, so why shouldn't I?). I made my bed as I waited for Thalia to finish. Shortly after she stepped out of the bathroom in her combat boots, black ripped-up jeans, and a black t-shirt (it was too hot for her leather jacket). She spiked her hair to its usual state as well.

I smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. She walked up to me and stared at me for a minute. Then she did something surprising, she slapped me in the face with a tremendous amount of force.

It stung.

But she followed up with something even more surprising by getting on her tippy toes and kissing me, pouring all of her love into it. I kissed her back and she pulled away, and then buried her head in my chest with a "thud".

"Don't you ever, EVER leave me like that again Kelp Head! Got it? You had me worried sick!" I just stood there, holding her protectively, surprised a bit. She really had gone soft because of me. You wouldn't notice it unless I was involved. She was regular old Thalia until I was brought into the picture, then she softened up instantly. She truly loved me.

She shuddered a little and sniffled. I pulled away and put a finger under her chin to get her to look at me. She was crying

Thalia never, ever cried.

"Hey" I said softly "Thals, look at me." She looked at me with those blue eyes of hers; right now they were full of tears. I wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her forehead, then brought her close again, rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"I'm so sorry Thals. I won't leave you again. I swear. I love you more than anything."

Her crying subsided.

"I had a nightmare while you were gone. You died, and when I woke up, you weren't here. I was terrified." She chuckled at this. "Me, terrified. But I didn't want you gone. I never want you gone."

"I love you Thals. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." I said as I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you more Percy. More than you'll ever know." I wasn't surprised, she relaxed even more in my arms and we stayed there for a few minutes until I felt her straighten her posture out. "C'mon, let's go to breakfast, we're late." She untangled herself from me and grabbed my hand tightly. "You're staying with me today, got it?"

I smiled "I would love to" I replied. She smiled back at me

"Good." And with that she led me outside into the warm August air. I blinked a couple of times as my eyes adjusted to the change in light as I left the cabin. The smell of fresh air was welcoming.

"My cheek kinda hurts by the way." I said as I rubbed my cheek.

"I told you that I'd get you today." She responded with a chuckle as she led me to the dining pavilion.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy POV

We arrived at the pavilion, Thalia leading the way. We got our food, sacrificed it, and sat down at Poseidon's table side by side. I smiled, dad knows that I love Thalia more than anything, so he has allowed Thalia to sit at his table, and live in his cabin. Zeus isn't the happiest, but he wouldn't jeopardize his relationship with his favorite little girl. He told me that she has never been happier than when she was with me. Then he threatened my life again, but that happens often enough not to faze me.

Thalia and I talked. I told her about my week, and she told me about hers. The day I left she went to my cabin and didn't leave for an entire day. Now that I think about it, it's really our cabin…

I was jolted from my thoughts by Thalia punching my arm again. I looked at her.

"Yeah? Sorry." I asked and she sighed at my response.

"I asked if there was anything you wanted for your birthday. It's coming up next week ain't it?" she said. I thought for a second, she was right; my birthday was in a week. I shrugged.

"Dunno" Was my genius reply. I was saved from further discussion on the topic as Chiron made is way to us.

"Ah, Percy, Thalia, there you are. I have a task for you, if you are up for it of course." He said.

"Yeah, sure Chiron." I replied.

Thalia gripped my hand tightly under the table.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I've received news from Grover that there is a half-blood that doesn't know what they are yet. I would like you to bring them to camp." He stated.

"Where?" Thalia replied.

"Grover said New York City, Central Park to be exact. Perfect place for a picnic." He said with a wink and a smile. We both blushed in return.

"Okay Chiron, we'll do it. We will leave shortly, right Kelp Head?" She replied as she hit my side with her elbow. I nodded my reply.

"Good. Percy, are you taking your car?"

"Yep." I replied with a smile, I liked my car.

"Alright, good luck to you two then." He smiled one last time and walked off to talk to other campers.

Thalia squeezed my hand again and got up, still holding on tight. She hadn't let go of me since we left our cabin.

"C'mon, let's go grab some supplies and we can go." I offered, and she nodded her head in reply as we started the walk to our cabin. Once inside, I grabbed the small backpack I use to bring things I need when I'm headed out of the camp for a couple of days. I put some nectar and ambrosia in it, as well as some spare mortal currency, and a couple of extra golden drachmas. I looked over at Thalia; she was making sure she had her bracelet for Aegis and her mace canister for her spear. I knew Riptide would still be in my pocket, it almost always was.

I slung the backpack over my shoulder and took Thalia's hand and walked to the newest addition of the camp. Due to the increase in campers and the average age going up, a garage was built to suit the needs of those who were able to drive themselves, myself included. A driveway led to the road leading to good old New York City. I smiled as I led Thalia to the spot where I parked last year's Christmas present from dad.

Dad may have gotten me a brand new car… okay he did. I refused initially, but he wouldn't take no for an answer, so it just kinda showed up at my mom's. A new 2013 Dodge Charger Super Bee, in blue. It's pretty awesome. It got me to school, and with Thalia's fear of heights it meant that we didn't have to take Blackjack anymore for simple trips such as this.

I put my bag in the back seat as Thalia let go of my hand and got in the passenger seat. I hopped in the driver seat and started the car up. Unsurprisingly, Green Day started playing. I looked over at Thalia and she smiled at me. I shook my head and started the drive to New York City.

* * * LINE BREAK * * *

We were almost to the city, the sun was higher in the sky and it was even hotter than before. Thalia turned down her music and turned to me.

"Hey…" She started and paused.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can we stop at your mom's on the way? Chiron wanted me to ask her about something." She stated.

"Uh, sure." I replied. She seemed off, almost nervous about the request. I was now worried about whatever it was, but I let it go for now.

I made my way to my mom's apartment building and found a spot to park, then shut the car off. I stepped outside and locked the vehicle and met Thalia at the door, where she took my hand again. My mind wandered back to what she said earlier, about having a nightmare. It must have really bothered her; she normally wasn't one to hold my hand everywhere we went. Not that I minded, I rather enjoyed it. I led Thals to my mom's door and unlocked it with my set of keys and opened the door. Still the same old apartment as it was before, admittedly not as messy however.

"Mom, you around?" I called out. I heard shuffling then the rapid movement of my mother rushing towards us.

"Percy!" She shouted out as she enveloped me in one of her rib-crushing hugs, as loving as ever. Then she moved on to Thalia.

"Thalia, dear, how are you?" She asked, hugging my girlfriend, though not as forcefully as the hug I received.

"I'm good; can we talk about that thing?" She asked.

"Of course, come with me. Percy, you stay here." Mom responded as she points to me while dragging Thalia off to her room. I wandered to the kitchen to find the blue food mom has stashed away for me. I let my mind wander as I waited.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV

I hear the bedroom door open and as I look over I see a very happy Thalia looking back at my mom

"Thanks again Mrs. Blofis!"

"Thalia, for the last time, call me Sally!" she replies with mock anger and then a laugh. Thalia walked up to me and took my hand in her iron grip/

"C'mon Fish Boy." She commanded as she led me out of the apartment and back down to the car. We hopped in and I started the car and headed towards Central Park. It was midday now, and the city was bustling and full of slow traffic in the hot August weather.

"So what did you talk about?" I asked

"Don't worry about it." Was her reply.

"But I-"

"Nope." She interrupted. I made our way close to Central Park.

"Where are we supposed to meet Grover?" I asked.

"He just said Central Park. Can't be that hard to find him." Was the reply she gave me. I looked around and found a place to park, as we stepped out into the bright sunshine. The air filled with the smell of hotdogs.

Thalia took my hand again, determine to be successful with her quest of not letting me go. She led me into the park and we looked around for Grover. I kept my eyes peeled and my head on a swivel, looking for anything that would pose a problem. I looked at Thalia and she was doing the same. Lately on our demigod-recovery missions, something has always gone wrong. Eventually we found Grover sitting under a tree playing his pipes, and we arrived without incident.

"Hey G-man!" I called out to him. He looked up with a smile.

"Percy! Thalia!" He bleated out as he got up to greet us.

"How's it going?" I asked him.

"Fine, was snacking on some aluminum cans. Something feels odd though, we should find this demigod as fast as we can." Was his reply. Thalia and I nodded, and we started walking around Central Park checking the nearby vendors and stores on the hot sunny day.

Then we heard a scream, and a lot of people running. We headed towards the sound and saw a girl cornered by two hellhounds. I immediately pulled out Riptide and switched it to sword form. I noticed Thals bring out her spear and shield.

"Hey!" I yelled. Both the girl and the hellhounds looked at me. _Smooth move, Percy _I thought. Thalia ran ahead of me, and I followed suit. Thalia and I each took one of the hellhounds. I made quick work of mine, and looked towards Thalia as she finished off her hellhound. Nothing looked more beautiful than her fighting.

I looked around for Grover and the girl. I didn't see either of them

"Thals, you see where Grover or that girl go off to?" I asked.

"This way I think." She replied and headed off towards one of the park exits. Thalia dragged me to the street and we looked around. I spotted Grover and the same girl from the park on the corner. It appeared that Grover was trying to explain the usual things one has to explain to a demigod who doesn't know what they are yet. Thalia and I ran over to them and Grover noticed us on our way.

"Hey guys! Nice work over there. This is our newest demigod friend." He looked to the girl. She was short, and had light brown hair with dark brown eyes.

"Uh, hi. I'm Lucia." The girl stated, looking quite confused.

"'Sup." Thalia replied. I chuckled at her and she looked at me and elbowed me in the side. "Stop it. That Kelp-Headed idiot is Percy."

Lucia still looked confused. Very, very confused.

"We should start heading back to camp." I offered, Grover nodded.

"Go get the car Perce." Thalia ordered, and I started off in a jog to the car. I got in and drove it back to the group and they piled in. Lucia was very quiet during our ride

But that was normal for newcomers.

"So, anyone hurt at all?" I asked to no one in particular. I got two "no's" and an "I don't think so", and I'm sure you can guess who said what. Thalia looked back to check both of them over. The traffic was heavy in New York at this time of the day. It made for a very ineffective getaway, moving this slowly. We eventually broke free of the traffic and made progress to our destination.

An awkward silence filled the air as we drove home. Thalia had her Green Day CD playing quietly.

"Grover, any idea who Lucia's godly parent is?" I asked. It might still have been too early to tell, but it was something to talk about.

"Nope, not yet." Was his reply.

"Lucia, how well did Grover explain everything?" I asked her.

"Well enough I guess. It makes sense, just… shocking, you know?" was her reply. I nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Was my reply. We all had been there at one point and time. I turned Thalia's music up and the rest of the ride back to camp held no conversation. Once we reached the hill the road into camp appeared, and I turned onto it. I drove to the parking garage and everyone got out and I locked the car. Thalia took my hand, and the four of us walked to the Big House. Chiron must have noticed us and was galloping towards us. He greeted us then turned towards me.

"Percy! How was the adventure? Not too bad I hope."

"Nah, just traffic and a pair of hellhounds." Was my reply. He nodded, as if he was expecting the answer. He turned at Lucia.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood. Come this way please. Grover come with, Thalia, Percy, you have the day off." He said as he started walking away with Grover and Lucia in tow. I looked at Thalia and she smiled at me, and then started towards the practice arena.

"C'mon Kelp Head, let's go practice a bit." I smiled and followed her, happy that we had the rest of the day off, and that I could spend it with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy POV

-Two Weeks Later-

I woke up to a feeling of an absence of warmth. I looked towards the window and the first rays of light were pouring in. I looked at my clock and rubbed my eyes, then noticed the time. 5:17A.M. the clock showed. I heard the noise of a zipper being pulled and sat up.

I saw Thalia zipping up a suitcase, looking rather unexcited.

"What's up Thals?" I called out. She looked up and over at me, then looked down

"It's the last day of Camp, and Chiron is making me go to New York to register for a school and moving me into some dorms." She stated.

I frowned at this, and she noticed it instantly.

"I'm not too thrilled about it either you know. You want to go get some breakfast for the last time at camp this year?| she asked. I nodded and got up. I put on some cargo shorts and a camp T-shirt and we walked out into the sunlight. It didn't seem so bright today, almost as if going along with the gloomy mood of camp.

Thalia sat at Poseidon's table with me again, like usual this summer. We reflected on the past three months as a lot of campers do. My birthday was celebrated two weeks ago, but it was no big deal.

"You better IM me." I said.

"I will. It's you who'll forget Kelp Head." She retorted with an elbow to my side. I smiled in return, and she leaned on me. We sat like that for a little while until Chiron came over.

"Thalia, Argus is ready to take you now." He said without emotion in his voice.

"I can go with you, you know." I replied

"It's ok, I'm a big girl Percy." She replied, sending me a glare. We were still staring at each other when Chiron interrupted.

"Either way, Thalia, let Argus know when you're ready to go. Stay safe, see you next time." He said and walked off to other campers.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"No. I'll explain later ok?"

"You still love me, right?"

"Yes Kelp Head. You're stuck with me remember?" She replied with a chuckle and kissed me. I kissed her back and she hugged me then got up. "I gotta go. I'll IM you or something later ok?"

I nodded sadly and she kissed me one last time, and then went off to find Argus, leaving me feeling empty

*** SCENE BREAK ***

After breakfast and with Thalia gone already, I went to the arena to practice a bit, and then packed up my things. I said my goodbyes with friends, exchanged hugs and handshakes. I made my way to Chiron and said goodbye and the old centaur gave me a pat on the back.

"Stay safe Percy." He said with a smile as he bid me farewell.

I hopped into my car and drove home, cranking the radio up and listening to some music that wasn't Thalia's. Eventually I made my way to my mother's apartment and out front, worrying about a more permanent spot later.

I finished singing the line of the song before I shut the engine off. I gathered my things and made my way to the door, not bothering to set my things down and free my hands to get my key, I knocked on the door. My mother opened the door, and unsurprisingly cried out my name.

"Percy! You're home! How was camp?" She asked as she stepped aside and let me walk in.

"Good, Except Thalia was in a big hurry to get out of camp. Is Paul home?" I replied as my mom shut the door.

"Nope, not yet." Was her response

"Oh. I'm gonna go unpack quick." I stated and started off towards my room. As I got closer to my room, I noticed my door was closed._ Strange, usually it is open_ I thought. I set one of my bags down and opened the door and was shocked at what I saw next.

Thalia was sprawled out with her iPod in her hands and ear buds in her ears, on a new bed… in my room.

"Thalia?!" I cried out. She looked up at me and smiled

"Percy!" she yelled and jumped up to engulf me in a hug, but I had yet to recover from my shock and brace for the impact.

I fell backwards, Thalia falling on top of me. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Smooth move Kelp Head."

I took this time to take everything in. she was in here, in my room. However, there was now a king sized bed with blue sheets in place of my old bed. There was also a Green Day poster hanging off the closet door that looked suspiciously like the one that she had hung in my cabin when she moved in. Her empty suitcase was sitting on the floor next to her empty backpack.

Then there was Thalia herself. She was wearing one of my camp shirts and a pair of her black shorts, without socks or shoes. She still smelled like pinecone trees and fresh air. Her ear buds fell out with Bullet with Butterfly Wings playing loudly. I smiled and put my arms around her.

"What are you doing here? Not that I mind." I asked.

"I live here now." She replied with a smile." Happy Birthday!" I was shocked to say the least. I forgot that she didn't get my anything, not that I minded.

"What?" Was my genius reply.

"Well..." She started "you know how I didn't get you a birthday gift, and last time we were here your mom and I had a conversation alone? This is what it was about. I'm staying here with you this year."

I was still stunned, but unbelievably happy.

"Where will you go to school?" I asked

"Good, with you." She replied with a smile

"That's awesome." I replied. "So I didn't do anything wrong earlier, you just wanted to beat me home?"

"Yep. So happy birthday, again." She replied with a smile and kissed me, then got up. I was still smiling. I looked back towards the kitchen and saw my mom standing there, arms crossed, smiling at us.

"Thanks mom. And Paul too I bet."

"You're welcome sweetie. Don't do anything stupid now." She pointed at me menacingly, but then smiled and walked off to the living room.

I smiled and got up and started to unpack. _This is going to be a good school year_ I thought. After I finished unpacking I kicked off my shoes and sprawled out on my bed next to Thalia, who neglected to help me. I smiled as she placed her head on my shoulder. She was back to playing on her IPod, but I smiled, for there was no place I'd rather be but here, with the person I loved most.

**So there it is. I might continue, but this seemed like a good place to end. Let me know what you think**

**-The Demon Lord**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's a little late, sorry. Happy Holidays ( even though it's a little late ) Hope everyone got what they wanted and more.**

Percy POV

December 20th

I sat down at my desk chair with a tired sigh. It was the beginning of winter break and I still didn't know whether I was staying home or going to camp. All I did know is that I had homework, and I did not want to do it.

I opened my notebook with all my homework for algebra 2 and wrote down a number one on my paper, and then looked back at my algebra book. _Well, better get started. Oh, hey, it's snowing again. School sucked today, Thalia looked nice though, but then again she always does. I'm hungry, I wonder what's for dinner. Hopefully it will be blue. Oh look a squirrel. Where was I again? Oh… right, math._

I looked over at my bed, my room bathed in light from the bulbs in the overhead fan. It smelt of air freshener… summer breeze? It also smelt like pinecones, as Thalia was sprawled out in my bed, which she happens to do a lot. She happened to be able to focus on her schoolwork better than me. I revitalized my effort, if I got it done now I wouldn't have to do it later. I tried some more with some success. The worksheet appeared more and more filled out, and just as I was getting in my groove (it takes a while, ok?) I was jolted from my thoughts

"Hey Kelp Head. Can we go get my hair cut now? It's getting too long again, and they will be closed tomorrow." Thalia said. I looked at my notebook, and all of it was now a jumbled mess thanks to dyslexia. _Ugh, great. Well I got more done than usual, mission accomplished I guess._

"Yeah. You finish your homework?" I replied.

"Yup. Did you?" was her reply; I noticed a small grin on her face.

"No…" I replied dejectedly. She got up and pulled on her black combat boots (speaking of which, I got her a new pair for Christmas) and walked to the door, then put her silver coat on.

"C'mon, let's go before the blizzard hits. I'll help you when we get back."

I got up and pulled on my jacket after putting my shoes on, then followed Thalia out the door.

*** Scene Break***

Thalia and I walked hand in hand back to my mom's apartment, her hair was now a bit shorter than before, yet still spiked up. I smiled as we walked, it had started snowing heavily, but I didn't mind. There was already plenty of snow on the ground, as it snowed quite a lot during the week. Traffic was even worse, cars moved slower to avoid accidents. I exhaled and saw my breath before me. I looked over at Thalia as she was hunching her shoulders and bringing the coat closer to her body. I squeezed her hand.

"Cold?" I asked. She replied with a nod.

"Very."

"We are almost home. Then we can cuddle up or something." I offered. She looked up and over at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" she replied, "That sounds nice." She said with a faint smile. A few steps later I squeezed her hand again.

"I love you, you know." I started and paused.

"I know."

"You're beautiful Thals. And smart, and I like how you stand up for yourself and the people you care about, and sometimes you get stubborn, but that makes you… you. And… and, yeah, I love you." I finished. She turned to look at me again and smiled, and then she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you too Kelp Head." And with that we kept walking home, hand in hand, her head on my shoulder. Eventually I broke the silence

"It's not that cold."

"Shut up, Kelp head."

*** Scene Break***

I unlocked the door to the apartment and stepped inside, Thalia following me in. I shut the door and locked it. I walked over to the kitchen table to check for a note, mom usually leaves one if she has to go somewhere and I'm not around to tell. I picked up the blue sticky note and not so quickly skimmed it, mostly paying attention to the end. _…Be back later, don't do anything stupid. Love, Mom. _

I took my shoes off and put them next to the door, then put my coat on the rack next to Thalia's. I yawned and grabbed a drink from the fridge and walked to the living room and sprawled out on the couch.

As I turned the TV on Thalia walked in and looked at my soda can.

"There better be one in the fridge for me."  
"There is, I learned my lesson last time"

"Good." She replied with a smile as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda for herself then sat down on the couch next to me. I looked at her and held out my arms.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Uh… cuddle?" I replied. She sighed and turned her back to face me, then sunk into my arms. I smiled, "You know you wanted to."

"Maybe a little bit." She replied as she took the remote from me and changed the channel to watch something else. I smiled and rested my chin on top of her head and wrapped my arms around her waist. We sat there and watched television, eventually the sound of my mother and Paul entering the apartment caused us to turn it down. Paul went to grade papers and mom started cooking supper. Eventually she called out to us that the food was ready.

"I'm hungry." I said "Time to get up?"

"Yeah, but we are coming back to this later." She replied

"See? I knew you liked cuddling."

"Only with you Perce, Only with you."

And with that I let her go, we both got up and walked into the kitchen

"Hey! It's blue!" Thalia exclaimed, and I smiled.


End file.
